Love Trials and Sacrifice's
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Bonnie has used magic all her life. Until one day her powers are taken away. With her powers now gone she must adjust and live life as a normal human being. With a some extra help along the way.


**Love Trials and Sacrifices**

A/N: This my first ever Matt and Bonnie Fanfic to me it turned out alright but I'll let you guys be the judge of that :) Now the story might have got away from me at some point but here is/was the general break down.

**Synopsis:** Bonnie has used magic all her life. Until one day her powers are taken away. With her powers now gone she must adjust and live life as a normal human being. With a some extra help along the way.

Bonnie Bennett was not like most people. In fact most people thought she was special. Since she was ten Bonnie used her powers for everything whether it be pouring a bowl a cereal or making feather float not one day passed when she did not use her powers.

She got dressed in a rush and bounded downstairs. Giving her grandmother a quick squeeze good-bye and drove to school. When she got there Elena was talking to Matt who was being gawked at by Caroline. Who she flat out disliked.

Clutching her books to her chest she locked her eyes with Caroline's bag and watched it go up in flames. She heard the crowd's distance screams and smiled to herself as she made her way inside.

When she got in the classroom Bonnie took her place at the back of the class and watched as everyone else entered. One by one Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Rebekah came in. Last but most certainly not the least Caroline and Matt entered holding hands and laughing.

Bonnie looked around, lifted her hand slightly and shifted her fingers and listened to the people laughing as Caroline's bag went flying into the wall. A scream escaping her mouth.

That's it I can't do this I have to leave, get out of this school. Caroline said frantically.

_"Chill Care, the windows opened it was probably just the wind."_

_"No Matt it wasn't something or someone is obviously out to get me. I'll see you later. "_

Class went by quickly after that. By the time Bonnie got her food and some smarties and a drink from the vendor the whole place was packed. She thought about using her magic but then decided against it and bolted through the cafeteria door heading for her locker. When a voice stopped her.

_"Hey Bonnie!"_

She turned on her heel coming face to face with Matt.

_"Hey," _she replied with a small smile. _"What's up?" _

_"I was suppose to have lunch with Caroline, but she bailed."_

_"I know I was there."_ Bonnie said quickly not thinking.

_"Well I was wondering and you don't have to say yes to this, but would you like to have lunch with me? "_

Bonnie looked at the blue eyed boy at a loss of what to say. Matt waved his hand in front of her face and Bonnie shook her head.

_"Sure why not?" _And they headed for the front door.

They sat in a booth at the back of the grill away from any lingering eyes. Matt watched Bonnie as she ate the grilled cheese sandwich Matt ordered for her. Insisting that the school lunch specials always suck. Bonnie had to laugh at this.

_"We hardly ever do this,"_ Bonnie said, _"what happened?"_

_"Well Caroline happened."_ Matt replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _"Oh yeah, right."  
_

_"Bonnie is something wrong?"_ Matt asked.

_"Nothing's wrong but come on I have to show you something. And before you ask 'why not here?' its because there is too many people."_ She replied grabbing his hand.

They headed out the door and towards the Old Wood. When they were far enough away Bonnie picked up a leaf and waved her hand above it. Matt watched as it floated in the air and landed soundlessly on the ground. This time Bonnie shut her eyes grabbing onto Matt's hands, his eyes still open as a gust of wind picked up and the piles of leaves around them created a huge cyclone. Then they dropped and Bonnie opened her eyes giving him a small smile.

Matt stepped back a few paces putting the pieces together.

_"It was you, you did that stuff to Caroline," _he paused, _"what are you?"_

_"Im a witch,"_ she replied_, "but Matt you knowing this could be dangerous I need you to swear this will only stay between us."_

_"Alright I promise." _He said turning to leave and stopped again. _"What are you doing tomorrow? "_

_"That depends," _Bonnie replied. _"But Ill see if I can squeeze you in my very busy schedule. "_

Matt smiled_."I'll see you tomorrow."_

After Matt left Bonnie made her way back toward the street. Up above the sky was growing darker, so she pulled out a candle and lit it walking a little ways before it suddenly went out. Her body immediately tensed and she lit it again. Not far behind her something moved in the bushes. Bonnie picked up the pace then but was stopped by a familiar face. The face that has haunted her dreams since she was 5 years old.

_"Elijah" _she whispered.

_"Can't say its a pleasure seeing you here." _Elijah replied softly.

_"Why are you out here?" _

_"Well, because of you basically, but what else is new right?" _

Bonnie stayed where she was not saying anything.

Elijah sighed._ "I'm going to have to take your powers now."_

Bonnie was stunned. "_What? No you can't."_

_"Yes I very well can seeming as you were suppose to die in the witch trials. Besides I saw you with that boy earlier, which only means you told him what you are." _

_"Only because he asked."_ Bonnie tried to reason.

Elijah let out a heavy breath._ "Alright Bonnie Ill tell you what. Ill take your powers for 3 days after those 3 days are up, if you still want your powers Ill gladly give them back to you."_

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement as Elijah stepped forward and took hold of her wrist as he sucked the energy from her. Bonnie grew weak in his grasp.

After that he disappeared leaving Bonnie alone in the dark. When she mustered enough energy she got to her feet and nearly collapsed from the pressure. Bonnie sighed and pulled her phone out to call her grams.

_Hello? _A voice responded.

_Grams its me._

_Bonnie, where are you?_

_Im at the Old Wood. Could you come and get me? _

_Ill be right there baby._

Half an hour passed before headlights flooded the streets and Bonnie watched drowsily as her Grams put one arm over her shoulder to support her better. When they got back to the house Bonnie started for the stairs but her Grams stopped her.

_"Now would you like to tell me what happened?"_

_"Short version or long version?"_

_"Best keep it short. "_

Bonnie sighed ad collected her thoughts.

_"Okay here it goes, I made someone I don't really like believe something was out to get her, so i did some magic,_ Bonnie paused and looked at her grams and muttered "_and set her bag on fire.-"_

_"You set her bag on fire?"_

Bonnie looked at her grams. _"It was an accident. Any way so then her boyfriend Matt wanted to know what's up so he asked if I wanted to eat lunch with him. So then I decided to show him who really scared Caroline off by making a cyclone I told him I was a witch and then he left leaving me alone. Then Elijah came and told me I was suppose to die at the witch trials and that he was going to take my powers. I argued that he couldn't and then I made a deal with him. He told me he would take my powers for 3 days and after those 3 days were up if I still wanted them I could have them back."_

Bonnie looked up to meet her grandmothers eyes. _"What?"_

_"I think its time I give you something."_ Her grams replied leaving the room then returning seconds later.

_"This was your great great grandmothers. She passed it on to me before she was set to die in the trials."_ She passed the amber stone to Bonnie and Bonnie let it hang between her fingers.

_"This was Emily's?" _Bonnie paused. _"Its so beautiful."_

_"You gotta be careful with it though it has magical properties that could possibly lead to possession or even worse. "_

Bonnie nodded and stood up. _"Goodnight grams." _

_"Goodnight baby."_

Grams waited until Bonnie's door shut and grabbed her coat locking the door behind her.

Grams walked a few paces towards the opening of the Old Wood and waited.

A moment passed before Elijah stood before her.

_"Sheila". _He greeted her.

Sheila just nodded. "_Stay away from Bonnie."_

Elijah sighed._ "She was abusing her powers and not using them for good. I'm only trying to help her." _

_"Well there's helping her then there is taking her powers for your own use. "_

_"True. But as you very well know I'm a man of my word- "_ he but off suddenly as Sheila gave him an aneurysm.

_"I dont care what you are. Stay away from my family or the next time we meet I'll kill you."_

The next morning Bonnie woke up early and searched through Emily's spell book trying to find a way to get her magic back. Sheila walked in then, her eyes slipping on the book in Bonnie's lap.

_"If you're looking for a way to get your magic back thats not going to help."_

_"Hey grams, would I be able to get magic from Emily's necklace or is it just- "_

_"Absolutely not. "_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it could backfire and possess you. Bonnie I told you this. Now Ive got to go and you've got school so get ready."_

Bonnie shut her eyes drawing out a long exhausted breath and slammed the book shut. She walked towards the window and watched as her grams drove down the road.

At school Matt was waiting, hardly paying attention to what Caroline was saying. He just stared at something in the distance.

_"Matt, are you even listening?"_ She demanded.

_"What? Oh sorry Care, what were you saying?"_ He replied.

_"Ugghhh, what is with you? You havent been there at all lately."_

_"You're right, Im sorry." _He apologized.

_"Now grab my bag, were late for class." _

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes but followed anyway.

By lunch time Bonnie still wasnt at school. Which was not normal. Matt sat with his friends, but was not all there and looked at Caroline when her gaze stopped on an empty seat.

She let out a laugh. _"Hey Matt funny how Bonnie's MIA the day after that incident yesterday."_

_"Lets all hope she gone for good. "_

Elena only made the situation worse_." I heard she has these moments where she zones out and stares at you like a zombie. "_

_"Well then that just makes her a freak."_ Caroline added.

Matt's hand clenched in a fist and he brought it down on the table making it shake. Instantly making the whole room quiet, but he ignored the lingering stares as he pulled Caroline out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

_"What was that for?" _Caroline said.

_"When are you going to grow up Caroline?"_ Matt asked.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean why are you being such a bitch."_

_"But Im not, besides why do you care so much about that weirdo?"_

_"Shes not a weirdo or a freak, I dont even know why Im still talking to you."_

Caroline looked smug. _"Im sorry but are you defending her?"_

_"Yeah I am. Somebody's got to, since everyone in this school doesnt talk to her."_

_"That's because shes a freak!"_

_"I cant do this anymore Care I'm done, I'm done with this school and I'm done with you." _He said before turning and walking away.

Matt didn't know what brought him here but he was sitting in Bonnie's driveway

contemplating his next move. He sighed and got out of the car. He was about to knock on the door but Bonnie already sensed his appearance and let him in.

_"Matt what are you doing here ?" _She asked.

_"I noticed you weren't at school and the gruesome twosome wouldn't shut up about you. I basically had enough at that point." _He paused. _"Bonnie are you okay? "_

_"What? Yeah I'm fine."_ She replied. _"Im glad you're here Matt I could really use your help. "_

_"What do you need?"_

_"A ride to the old Witch burial grounds. "_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ride to the old witch house was a long one. But when they got there they entered the house and headed for the basement. Bonnie took a lighter from her pocket to light a few candles, then they sat facing each other. The dusty spell book sitting in between them.

_"Bonnie? What exactly? "_

_"Just take my hands, but be warned what Im about to do could be dangerous for me and if anything happens call my grams her number is in my phone."_

Matt nodded his head_. "Alright."_

_"Now read this spell here." _She pointed to the left page.

He read through the spell. After a moment nothing happened the room was so quiet they could here their own heartbeats. Bonnie's eyes remained shut and her body started to convulse and shutter. Her eyes blank as they suddenly shot open and rolled back into her head. A distant voice shot through the air.

_She asked for power and now she has mine. _Bonnie said suddenly, but her voice was much softer.

_"What do you mean she asked for power?"_ Matt automatically asked grabbing for the phone. "_Who are you?" _

_Why she lost her power only yesterday right after she showed you what she was. _The not so familiar voice replied.

_"That still doesn't explain who you are. "_

_My name is Emily._ The voice said.

_"How do I get Bonnie back?"_

_The only way to save Bonnie is if another witch dies. _Emily said.

A moment passed but to Matt it felt like hours before Sheila emerged from the distant trees.

Bonnie! she called but she got no response. She ran towards the scene before her.

_"Its not Bonnie"_ Matt said.

Sheila looked at him. _"What do you mean, Matt what happened?"_

_"Some girl named Emily possessed her. Emily said that in order to save Bonnie another witch has to die."_

Sheila nodded understandingly and walked towards "Bonnie".

"Emily I know you're there, let her go Im here now. By all means take me as the sacrifice, Im old. I've lived my life just let Bonnie go, she's young. She has so much to learn still."

Emily tilted Bonnie's head to the side thinking and then laughed.

_You really think talking this out will make it easier? _Emily paused then reaching out to Sheila. _But if you're sure I'll make it painless. _

There was a burst of light then the wind got heavier and lightning struck and rain came down the size of golf balls. Then all went quiet and still. Matt looked around his eyes wide as they stopped on the figures on the ground and he ran towards Bonnie who was in his arms a second later. He brushed her hair out of the way and she looked him in the eye.

_"Did it work?- " _She stopped mid sentence staring 10 ft beside her.

_"Grams? OMG Grams!"_ She was out of Matts lap then and ran towards the body on the ground.

_"Grams wake up, you cant leave me!" _She sobbed.

_"There's nothing you can do Bonnie." _Matt whispered taking her in a sudden embrace Matt stood still as Bonnie pounded on his chest sobs wracking through her entire body.

_"No, No she can't be dead."_ Bonnie sobbed again.

When they got back in the car Bonnie and Matt sat in silence for a moment.

_"Do you want to go home ?"_ Matt asked her.

_"I can't go home not now not after what just happened."_ She replied.

Matt looked at her_."Bonnie Im sorry." _

_"Its not your fault Matt it was mine I should have just listened to my Grams."_

_"You were desperate people do stupid things when they're desperate."_

Bonnie smiled and took Matt's hand in hers She didnt know why but for some reason it just felt right and for the rest of the day they hung out and got some lunch at the grill.

After they finished they went down by the falls.

_"You really scared me back there."_ Matt said.

Bonnie was thrown off by this. He turned to face her.

_"I dont know what Id do if you were gone for good." _

_"Matt,"_ Bonnie sighed, "_even if you feel that way it would never work."_ She paused, _"I'm too much of a freak to be in a stable relationship. But Im glad you're here."_

_"I don't think your a freak."_ He said suddenly.

_"Okay then, what do you think I am?" _She asked.

He thought for a moment. "_Well lets see, You're smart, funny, sweet, beautiful." _He stopped when he heard her laugh and he looked at her. Bonnie's head was turned down facing the ground. A small smile on her face.

_"You're cute when you hide your smile because you're afraid of what people might think. And your eyes-."_

Bonnie swallowed. _"Go on."_

_"Your eyes always light up when Im around so much that they sparkle even in the light, not just when its dark."_

_"Anything else?"_ She asked.

_"Your lips."_ He said. "_Everytime I see them I just want to-." _He stopped again.

By this point Bonnie felt like she was swallowing her heart it was beating so fast and Matt continued.

_"I just want to kiss you but I keep telling myself that its wrong and that it can never happen. But I want it to happen so so much. But if I let it happen I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you by doing something I'm gonna regret. "_

Bonnie closed the little space left between them and place her hand on his face forcing him to look at her. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her and she kissed him. Once it happened she stepped back a little while he analyzed the current situation.

_"That was- " _he said.

_"Too fast? Because if it was we could alwa- "_ she started but he cut her off wrapping his arms around her, kissing her again this time only longer. As the kiss went on Bonnie's head felt clouded and Matt felt her collapse in his arms. Thus ending the kiss.

Matt sighed_."I know I should have told you this earlier But if you're worried about what Caroline might think. Don't. I broke up with her this morning. "_

Bonnie looked at him for a moment as if she were deaf.

He took her in his arms. _"What are you going to do about your powers?"_ He asked suddenly.

_"Im going to ask for them back."_ She paused.

Matt looked at her as if she would instantly forget him once she got them back.

Bonnie put the pieces together. _"No Matt thats not why I want them I wouldn't give you up for anything unless I had to."_

_"So if you're not going to keep them because of me what are you going to do with them?"_ he asked.

Bonnie sighed and took a breath. _"Im going to use them to kill Elijah."_

The next day Matt and Bonnie went back to the witch house preparing for their meeting with Elijah. It took time and a whole lot of effort for Bonnie to muster enough power from the dead witches to properly kill Elijah. When this was finished they grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it with essentials they may possibly need in case their plan backfired.

Bonnie doubted they would need the bag but there was the possibility that she may have to sacrifice herself in order to see this plan through. But she didnt tell Matt this because she didn't want to worry him further.

Matt looked up from what he was doing. _"Now what?"_

Bonnie's eyes scanned the room. _"Now we go and meet Elijah. "_

They parked on the outskirts of the Old Wood away from any lingering eyes and made for Bonnie and Elijah's central meeting place at the heart of the wood. When they walked far enough Elijah stepped out of the bushes.

_"Now Bonnie, when I said I wanted to meet I didn't expect we would have extra ears listening in." _Elijah said smoothly._ "Why exactly are we here? "_

_"Its been three days I want my powers back." _Bonnie replied.

Elijah's eyes strayed towards Matt and flew instantly back to Bonnie, and he took 3 steps towards her placing his hand on her forehead.

When his hand touched her skin lightning cracked and the winds picked up and the rain fell, a light radiated around Bonnie encasing her with a faint and dimly lit shield so she was safe from further harm. And she stepped back.

_"Thank you." _She murmured just standing there.

_"Yes but now that we are finished here I have other obligations." _Elijah said turning away.

Lightning struck again only this time an inch away from Elijah and he turned.

_'What are you doing? "_

Bonnie ignored him and brought her hand up as if she were squeezing someones heart in her palm. Causing Elijah to clutch at his chest and fall to his knees. the wind howled and the rain continued to fall. Bonnie paused herself so much her head felt clouded and fuzzy.

Long have you haunted my dreams. Bonnie said tonelessly. But not any more. Bonnie mustered as much power as she could channel and giving one last final heave Elijah fell to the ground motionless.

Bonnie stared at the unmoving body before turning around to face Matt. She swayed on the spot and Matt was under her moments later catching her before she fell.

_"We..did..it..Matt."_ Her voice was weak sounding.

He held her close and begged her not to talk. She only smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

_"Matt..I-"_ and then her body went limp in his arms and he held her close placing a kiss on the top of her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**One Week Later**

Everything felt slow and unmoving like life didn't matter anymore now that Bonnie had died not a day went by when Matt was thinking about her limp, cold lifeless body in his arms.

Everyone Matt knew from school was at the service but what shocked him the most was seeing Elena and Caroline (of all people).

After everyone said what they needed to say the service went by quickly and pretty soon people were leaving and saying good-bye.

Matt was the only one who hung back a while at the cemetery and while he stared down at the head stone a voice caught in the wind.

_I wouldn't give you up for anything unless I had to, just know that I love you and that I'll always be here. Watching and waiting. For you._


End file.
